


The Uni Student's Cookbook

by Jasper01



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arguing, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life, mention of explosives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasper01/pseuds/Jasper01
Summary: Roman wants integrity in his art.Logan wants to not be arrested for owning prohibited literature.(As is usually the case, Logan turns out to be right.)Short dialogue!fic. Uni student au.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	The Uni Student's Cookbook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilfella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilfella/gifts).

> For the 30 Followers! prompt thing: Logince is competitive, then s o f t, opening sentence “How dare you!”  
(I’m sorry, this is less competitive, more argumentative. Uni student AU. An experiment in dialogue fic.)

“How dare you!”

“Roman, audience immersion is _not_ worth it.”

“And what, pray tell, would _you_ know about what an audience needs?!”  
  
“I know the audience doesn’t need the artist to go to prison.”  
  
“Logan! I demand answers! Specifics! Details! Art requires a canvas, a medium. Something for the audience to see, hear, touch. Something to grapple with, to fill their senses _and_ intellect, to-”

“I am not going to help you write _and publish_ recipes for explosive materials.”

“It’s not a recipe! It’s a novella delving into the actions of people when pushed to the brink by circumstance! An intimate examination of the veneer and soul of humanity within us! A-”

“It’s a concise story on how to make a bomb with cleaning materials, and it’s going to get you arrested.”

“The narrative requires accuracy! _Please _Logan?”  
  
“No! Our internet history is already suspect enough as it is!”

“I had a project on Arthurian legends! How was I supposed to know I’d get in trouble for streaming _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_?!”

“Wait WHAT?! I was talking about the time you researched narcotics for use in interrogation. When did you use the uni wi-fi for illegal downlo-”

“What is the point of a chemistry degree if you don’t do anything with it?!”

“Well what is the point of a fine arts degree if what _you_ produce is neither _fine_, nor _art_?!”

“… Logan…”

“Roman, I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. I-”

“… I’m going to bed.”

“Roman, that came out wrong. Roman?”

“'Night Logan.”  
  
*door slams*

“Roman?”

**~~~**

“Logan Croft?”

“Yes?”

“You need to report to campus security. Their office is Administration Building, Level three, Room 318. Before 4pm today, please.”

“I have labs until 4:30-”

“Before 4pm.”

“… Of course.”

**~~~**

“…”

“Um. Hi Logan.”

“What did you do?”

“Well, turns out you may have had a point about narrative accuracy and suspension of disbelief.”

“What. Did you _do_.”

“Used uni wi-fi to view a copy of _The Anarcist’s Cookbook_?”

“Roman. That’s illegal. Actually illegal.”

“Nope! It’s illegal to own a copy. I’ve haven’t downloaded it, so _technically_ I don’t actually own it. I checked!”

“Oh my god.”

“And I dunno what the fuss is all about anyway. The book isn’t _that_ bad. It’s mostly about gardening, and how to turn a bicycle into a record player, and how t-”

“Roman, _please_ stop talking.”

“Oh. Right.”

“What are you doing with campus security? Are you actually being arrested?”

“Um. Not quite? I told them it was a big misunderstanding, and that my roommate with a flawless student record who also knows my every move would vouch for me?”

“…”

“_Please_ Logan. I promise to find other stuff to write about. And I swear I’ll listen next time.”  
  
“_Fiiiiiine._ Yes officer, I can swear to the fact that my roommate is a well-intentioned idiot doing a fictional writing course,”

“Hey!”

“And that he has absolutely no plans to carry out any form of mayhem,”

“Thanks Loga-”

“because the one time he watched _The Dark Knight_ he cried, and I had to teach him how to light the stove.”

“That’s… true.”

“You’re welcome.”

**~~~**

“So you’re in the clear?”

“They’ll do some monitoring, but yeah, pretty much.”

“Well. Good.”

“Thanks Specs. For bailing me out, even after I ignored you.”

“Roman?”

“Hmm?”

“I shouldn’t have said that. About your degree. I think the stories you create are amazing. And I know you work very hard on them. It was a heated moment, and I was cruel. So, I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry about pulling you out of labs. I know you hate missing class.”

“That is appreciated. Shall we head home?”

“We shall. Oh! How about a movie night?”

“My pick.”

“Ugh! I guess that’s fair.”

“_V for Vendetta_?”

“No!”

“We could marathon _Firefly_?”  
  
“Logan!”

“_A Clockwork Orange_?”  
  
“Are you just trying to get me arrested _again_?”  
  
“… Maybe.”


End file.
